Winter secret
by KawaiFox
Summary: [ONESHOT]Winter is a time for happiness. But it can also be a time where even the warmest of hearts can be crushed. Pairings: AxOC,slight AxY.[Complete].


**KawaiFox:** **Don't own Shaman King cept my original character.**

**Note: Anna and Yoh are now 19 years old in this fic. They got married when they were fifteen.**

* * *

Snow drifted softly upon the town of Tokyo, covering the ground and leafless trees with white fluff that sparkled in the sun's rays. Laughter of children echoed through the hills as they jumped and played; building snowman, having snowball wars, skating on the pond and doing just about any other winter activites. 

But Anna was content to stay indoors for a change. She really didn't like the cold. No, she was happy to be in her nice cozy home, in her room wrapped up in Haru's arms. Anna couldn't help but giggle as he suckled her neck, a low animalistic growl escaping his lips. The ice maiden moved her fingers through his long silver hair. She could play with his hair for hours and never get tired of it. It felt like cool silk against her skin, making her shiver in delight.

Emerald green eyes met hazel as they gazed at each other with lust. Haru lent in and kissed her softly which turned more passionate by the second. Their hands danced along each others bodies as clothes were flung to the floor, the room becoming more warmer than before.

Yoh never made Anna feel like this...

Guilt seeped into her mind at the mere thought of her huband. He could never give her the satisfaction of making love like Haru could. She knew that this was wrong; knew that she was unfaithful in her commitment to Yoh. But...she couldn't help it. Neither could Haru.

Besides, what Yoh didn't know wouldn't hurt him right?

"Hey Anna I'm ho-".

Anna and Haru froze, both looking up to see the said brown haired teen standing in the bedroom doorway with a bouquet of roses in his hand, his eyes wide with shock. An eerie silence loomed in the room. Many emotions flickered in Yoh's eyes, sadness, anger, regret...But he continued to stand there like a statue.

Anna wrappedthe bed sheet around herself, looking away from her husband's gaze as shame built within her heart. More silence passed which in truth was actually minutes but to Anna it seemed like years. Finally, Yoh spoke.

"So...how long has this been going on?"

Anna flinched inwardly at the calm but cold tone of his voice but answered shakily.

"...About a month after we got married...".

"WHAT? God damn it Anna! I don't believe this!" Yoh yelled in pure anger and turned his gaze away from his wife in disgust. Anna watched him in surprise. Never had she in all her life of knowinghim seen him angry like this.

Well, there was that one time when Faust nearly disemboweled Manta and Yoh went into rage mode. But this time it was different. And it scared her.Why was he being this way? He never really loved her in the first place anyways...right?

"I suppose you're gonna tell me that you're pregnant too huh?" Yoh asked quietly but there was still a hint ofcoldness in his voice.

"Hey Yoh come on...Don't take this out on her".

Yoh said nothing but gave Haru a glare, turning his attention back to his wife. Throwing the roses down on the floor he turned and stormed off. Anna suddenly flung the covers away and got off the bed, quickly putting on her wrinkled black dress that lay limp on the floor. By the time she was done and out of the room, Yoh was already outside walking away.

"Yoh wait!"Anna called out desperately as she ran towards her husband, ignoring the cold breeze that nipped at her bare legs. "Yoh _please_ wait!". She grabbed him by his coat arm to stop him. "Don't touch me you whore!" Yoh growled, pulling away from her as though she were posion and continued to walk.

"W-Where are you going?"

Yoh stopped; his back facing her. "I'm going far away. There's just no way for us to be together anymore...". Silence passed as they both stood there. "What?" was all Anna could choke out.

"You heard me Anna. We're through. What you did was unforgivable" Yoh replied, his back still facing her. Anna's world felt like it was shattered into millions of peices. "Oh yeah! Well you were the one who led me to do this Yoh! Ever since our honeymoon we've never made love. Not once! Haru makes me feel loved, unlike you. You don't even give a damn about me!" Anna shouted at him. Yoh turned to face her then, his eyes sad yet soft.

"You're right...I guess some of this was partly my fault. I should've been able to make you feel loved or be more romantic but, don't ever say I never gave a damn about you. I cared about you Anna although I never proved it to you much which I should've done also. But Anna, I never stopped loving you even during the Shaman tournament or when you were training me until I was half dead. When I married you I didn't do it cause I had to, I did it because I _wanted _to".

Anna gasped.

He really did love her. But it was too late now. The damage had been done and there was no turning back now. A yellow taxi pulled up beside the mailbox, the driver honking the horn impatiently. Yoh stepped in front of Anna; lifting her chin and kissed her for what would be the final time. Anna tried to speak but her throat felt clamped shut. "Goodbye Anna" Yoh whispered in her ear.

Annawatched silently as Yoh got into the cab and drove away. And for the first time in years, Anna cried.

Meanwhile riding in the backseat of the cab, Yoh took out his cellphone; dialing a number.

"Hello? Hao? Yeah it's me Yoh. I'm coming home".

* * *

**KawaiFox: Hope you enjoyed reading. Please review!**


End file.
